Party At The Kookys
by kimi-chan1
Summary: {ONGOING} hehe... What happens if the craziest family at the SD famdom invites the boys for a party? total chaos! R&R please!!!!!
1. Shohoku

TITLE: Party at the Kookys  
  
PART: ½  
  
PAIRING: Various  
  
AUTHOR: Kimi-chan  
  
GENRE: Yaoi, Humor  
  
WARNING: OOC-ness? And Kooky insert.. hehe.. ^^  
  
DISCLAIMER: SD's babelicious boys are not mine. *sigh*  
  
A/N: Hehehe… I would like to dedicate this fic to my Kooky family, which are in these story too… ahehe… to my mikos, Akira14-sama, Hana-sama and Aoi- sama, to my fellow KoshSen, AkaMitKo and RuHanaRu no Seishis and to my Ko- seme no Seishis! ^_^ Oh! And also to sushi-san who is the AkaUo no Miko! Hehehe…  
  
  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
It was another ordinary day in Kanagawa.  
  
~SHOHOKU~ Kimi, Keax and Yen  
  
The basketball team is having their usual practice that afternoon. What they didn't know is that 3 members of the craziest family in the SD fandom are heading straight at them. (A/N: ahehe… ^^; )  
  
Kimi: *doubtfully* Are you sure about this nee? They might not go, after all they're busy people.  
  
Yen: Of course!  
  
Keax: Hmph! If they don't come… *twirls trademark pole*  
  
Kimi and Yen: *sweatdrops*  
  
Yen: OK. We get your point. Stop twirling that thing. You could hurt somebody, you know.  
  
Keax: *sheepishly* Hehehe… Gomen, Yen-nee.  
  
They continued on walking towards the gym where the bball team practiced. The group gathered curious stares from everyone.  
  
Keax: Why are they looking at us? Do we have something on our face?  
  
Kimi: They're just awed by our perfectly good looks. Don't worry about it, imouto-chan. *winks at Keax*  
  
Keax: *laughs* Yeah!  
  
Yen: Ahehe… We must look pretty weird. I mean, 2 Filipinos and 1 Singaporean walking in on a school in Japan.  
  
Kimi: o_0 I can already hear dribbling and shuffling of feet! Come on!  
  
Suddenly, the basketball team was startled as three foreigners burst in the gym.  
  
Akagi: *growls* Nani?! What do you think you're doing, disturbing our practice?!  
  
Keax: *whispers* Whoa! He really is a gorilla!  
  
Yen and Kimi: *nods*  
  
Kogure: Maa maa, Akagi. Don't you know them? They're part of the Kooky family. They write fics about us.  
  
Kimi: *glompz Kogure* Ko-kun!!! You're so nice and kind and adorable!!!  
  
Mitsui: Hey! Take your hands off my Min-kun!  
  
Kimi: *sticks tongue out at Mitsui and hugs Kogure tighter*  
  
Akagi: *sighs* What do you want?  
  
Yen: We're here to invite you guys to a party in our house tonight.  
  
Mitsui: What for?  
  
Yen: *mischievously* Nan demo nai. We just want some bishies to lighten up the party.  
  
Sakuragi: Nyahahahaha! You should be grateful that the tensai basket-o-man is going to your party! Nyahahahaha!  
  
Rukawa: Do'ahou.  
  
Sakuragi: Temme kitsune! How dare you insult the tensai!  
  
Rukawa: Hn. Baka.  
  
Sakuragi: Nani?!?!?! *prepares to pounce on Rukawa*  
  
Yen, Keax and Kimi: *tries valiantly to hold Sakuragi in place*  
  
Yen: *low whistle* Oh my. Such nice, strong muscles you got here, Hana-kun.  
  
All except Yen: *sweatdrops*  
  
Keax: Don't mind him, Sakuragi-kun.  
  
Ryota: *smirks* There's no way you can stop those two from fighting. Right, Aya-chan?  
  
Ayako: *walks up near Ryota making him blush* Yeah… Just let them be.  
  
Kimi: *lets go of Sakuragi and whispers something to Rukawa*  
  
Rukawa: *nods and walks away from Sakuragi and started shooting some hoops*  
  
Kimi: *smiles* Works everytime.  
  
Keax: *curiously* What did you tell him, nee?  
  
Kimi: I said that if he stops provoking Sakuragi-kun, I'll write a lemon fic about them. Nyahahahahaha!  
  
Keax: *sweatdrops*  
  
Sakuragi: *calms down and turns to Yen who was still holding him* Nyahahahaha! Of course I have nice muscles! An super athlete like me should have a great body! Nyahahaha!  
  
Yen: *looks at Hana, eyes shining* Hai.  
  
Rukawa: *quietly shoots a 3 point shot*  
  
Rukawa Shinetai: Waaaah!!! Rukawa, Rukawa! L-O-V-E, Rukawa!!!  
  
Kimi: *covers ears* I should have known that was coming.  
  
Keax: *whips out bamboo pole and points it threateningly to the Rukawa Brigade* Oi. Shot up will ya?!  
  
Yen: Come on. No need to go in a fight.  
  
Kimi: *turns to Kogure* You will come tonight, ne? Ko-kun?  
  
Kogure: *sweatdrops* H…hai.  
  
Kimi: *winks* You too, Mitsui-kun!  
  
Mitsuyi: Hmph!  
  
Yen: *loudly* I expect everyone to be there! Even you gori!  
  
Akagi: *glares at Yen* What did you say?!  
  
Yen: *nervously* I meant, Akagi-kun. Ahehehe… oh! And Sakuragi-kun? Could you also invite Youhei-kun and Haruko-chan for us?  
  
Sakuragi: No one orders the tensai around!!!  
  
Yen: *sweatdrops* Anou… Please? It'll be like a date with Haruko-san.  
  
Sakuragi: *eyes turned to hearts* Haruko-san! OK! Nyahahahaha!  
  
Keax: Alright! Till then! Ja ne!  
  
Yen and Kimi: *waves*  
  
The 3 girls went out of the gym, feeling very satisfied with themselves. 


	2. Ryonan

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
~RYONAN~ Mayumi, Taiyou no Hana and Ryouga  
  
Mayumi: *sighs* Why can't I go to Shohku? Or even Kainan? Anywhere but Ryonan!  
  
Ryouga: What's wrong with Ryonan?  
  
Taiyou: *looks at Ryouga* That's because mayumi doesn't wanna see Sendoh.  
  
Mayumi: Hai!  
  
Ryouga: But why?  
  
Mayumi: *sighs again* You'll see…  
  
The three of them, then went in the Ryonan gym with the same mission as the three in Shohoku.  
  
Hikoichi: Hey! Who are you?  
  
Taiyou: Konnichiwa minna-san! I'm taiyou no hana. You can call me Taiyou- chan. This is my imouto, Mayumi and my onii-chan, Ryouga.  
  
Ryouga: Hai! We're fanfic writers in the SD fandom.  
  
Hikoichi: *takes notes* oh… ok.  
  
Sendoh: *from behind them* Well, well, well! *drapes arms over Taiyou and Mayumi* Lookie here!  
  
Mayumi: *stony-faced, takes Sendoh's arm off her and edges away*  
  
Koshino: Sendoh, baka! You're late again!  
  
Sendoh: *smiles angelically* Now, Hiro-kun. Don't be mad. I got kinda 'tied up'. *winks at Koshino*  
  
Koshino: *blushes furiously and whacks Sendoh* Baka no hentai!!!  
  
Sendoh: *still smiling*  
  
Ryouga and Taiyou: *sweatdrops*  
  
Mayumi: *looks at Ryouga* See? He is such a hentai!  
  
Uozumi: *shakes head at the two Ryonan players and turns to them* What are you doing here?  
  
Taiyou: *takes a step back* Uh… We just came here to invite you all for a party to be held in ourhouse tonight.  
  
Ryouga: *nods nervously* Hai.  
  
Uozumi: What makes you think that we'll come to your party! We can't have distractions right now!  
  
Sendoh: Come on Uozumi-san! It'll be fun!  
  
Mayumi: *bluntly* Akagi will be there.  
  
Uozumi: Ok then!  
  
All except Uozumi: *sweatdrops*  
  
Sendoh: Hiro-kun and I will definitely come! How amny rooms do you have in your house anyway?  
  
Koshino: *hits Sendoh's head* Bakayero!!!  
  
All: *sweatdrops again*  
  
Mayumi: *sighs* Sendoh's such a pain in the neck. 


	3. Kainan

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
~KAINAN~ Freb, Afuna and Nalesko  
  
Nalesko: *jumps up and down* I'm gonna see Maki! I'm gonna see Maki!  
  
Freb: Calm down.  
  
Afuna: *sweatdrops*  
  
Freb, Afuna and Nalesko were on the other side of Kanagawa, specifically, in Kainandai High School. They were assigned to invite the boys from Kainan to their party.  
  
Freb: Come on! Let's get this over with.  
  
The three of them went in the gym as the boys are having their usual rigorous practice.  
  
Maki: *notices and walks over to them* Who are you, three?  
  
Nalesko: *just stared at Maki, star-strucked*  
  
Afuna: *shoves Nal gently* Tell him Nal! This is your chance!  
  
Nalesko: *startled* Uh… Hai!  
  
Maki: *looks expectantly at Nalesko*  
  
Nalesko: Uh… We just cam ehere to invite you guys to a party. Tonight. At our house. Anyway, I'm Nalesko and these are my two nee-chans, Afuna and Freb.  
  
Kiyota: Will the red-haired monkey be there?  
  
Freb: Hai!  
  
Kiyota: *makes a face* I don't wanna be anywhere near that monkey!  
  
Jin: *hugs Kiyota from behind* Aw… I wanna go, Nobu-kun. You don't have to speak to him or anything.  
  
Kiyota: *doubtfully* I guess…  
  
Maki: *clears throat* OK. We'll all go.  
  
Nalesko: *screams* YOSH!!! *realizing what she just did, looks around and blushes* I mean.. that's nice.  
  
Afuna: *shakes head* We'll be expecting you there by 7.  
  
Maki, Kiyota and Jin: *nods*  
  
Afuna and Freb: *smiles and walks away*  
  
Nalesko: *still staring adoringly at Maki*  
  
Maki: *looks uncertainly at Nal* Uh… Afuna-san? Freb-san? I think you forgot something.  
  
Freb: *turns around and sighs*  
  
Freb and Afuna: *drags Nalesko out of the gym*  
  
Nalesko: *woken out of trance* Hey! I was talking to Maki! Lemme go!!! *struggles out of 2 nee-chan's grasp*  
  
All except Nal: *sweatdrops* 


	4. Shoyo

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
~SHOYO~ Charon and Nicky  
  
Meanwhile, on the other… other side of town.  
  
The Shoyo Basketball team was running laps on thye court when they were interrupted by a commotion outside their gym.  
  
Fujima: I wonder what's going on?  
  
Hanagata: I dunno.. A rally or something?  
  
Fujima: Y'all continue with your laps. I'll go check it out.  
  
Hanagata: be careful, Kenji-kun.  
  
Fujima: *smiles* Daijobu.  
  
He, then went outside and saw a large group of girls, among them a Malaysian girl and a Filipino.  
  
Fujima Fan #1: *snottily* You can't go in there! They are having intense practice so as to become the national champion in theWinter IH!  
  
Charon: *yells* Let me through! I need to talk to Fujima-kun and Hanagata- kun!  
  
Fujima Fan #2: No!!! Who are you anyway? Even we haven't had the chance to talk to them yet!  
  
Nicky: Let us through! This is none of your business!  
  
Fujima: *yells over the noise* YAMERU!!!  
  
Suprisingly, the noise stopped.  
  
Fujima: *in a lower voice* What's going on here?  
  
Charon: *nudges everyone out of the way in front of her with Nicky on her heels* I'm Charon and this is my brother, Nicky. We have to tell you something.  
  
FF #1: *jealous* Why do they get to talk to Fujima-kun?  
  
FF #2: Yeah! That is so unfair!  
  
Nicky: Uh… In private, if you don't mind.  
  
Fujima: *nods* Ok. Follow me.  
  
They walked towards the back of the gym. The Fujima fans followed them but when Fujima himself glared at them, they got the message and scurried off.  
  
Charon: *heaves a sigh of relief* Finally! I thought we'd never get rid of them!  
  
Fujima: So… What were you gonna tell me?  
  
Nicky: Well… we just want to invit you and Hanagata-kun over to our house for a party.  
  
Fujima: Oh. That's nice. I don't think Toru-kun and I have any other plans for tonight. Who else is gonna be there?  
  
Charon: Everyone.  
  
Fujima: *thinks* Hmmm… I'll tell Toru-kun myself ok?  
  
Nicky: Hai! Thanks for your time!  
  
Charon: Yeah! See you later, then!  
  
Fujima: *smiles*  
  
As they rounded the corner, they saw that the Fujima Fans were waiting for them.  
  
Fujima, Charon and Nicky: *sweatdrops*  
  
Charon: I think we should go the other way.  
  
Nicky: I agree…  
  
Fujima: *nods and runs like the wind with Charon and Nicky*  
  
  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
A/N: Ahehehe… So? Whaddya think? Should I continuie this or not? C & C's are very much welcome! 


End file.
